harvest_festival_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
There are many buildings in the mod, most are brought from Yulif. Note: Pictures are in order. Carpenter Hut: Bring 24 logs to the goddess. Carpenter Hut Bring 24 logs to the goddess. The logs do not all need to be from the same type of tree, any logs are accepted. Yulif lives here with his sister Jade.' 'Sells All blueprints except the one for the Carpenter Hut. Oak wood logs Smooth stone General Store 192 logs and 64 smooth stone, costs 3000 gold. Jenni owns the General Store and rents the upper floor out to Candice. Johan can also be found at this location. Opening Hours: 9am-5pm on Monday-Tuesday and Thursday-Friday. 11am-3pm on Saturday. Closed on Wednesday and Sunday. 'Sells' Different seeds at different seasons Poultry Farm Poultry Farm: 100 logs, costs 4000 gold. Ashlee runs the Poultry Farm, she is the only resident. Opening Hours: 6am-12pm, Monday-Saturday. Closed on Sunday. 'Sells' Chicken feed (50g), treat (10g), chicken treat (30g), chicken (1,500g), animal medicine (1,000g), name tag (250g), feeding tray (500g), nest box (1,000g), incubator (5,000g). . Animal Ranch 100 logs, costs 6000 gold. Jim runs the Animal Ranch. Opening Hours: 10am-3pm, Monday-Saturday. Closed on Sunday. 'Sells' Fodder (100g), treat (10g), cow treat (30g), sheep treat (30g), cow (3,000g), sheep (2,500g), food trough (500g), animal medicine (1,000g), miracle potion (1,500g), name tag (250g) Blacksmith 16 logs and 160 smooth stone, costs 7000 gold. Danieru '''works as the town Blacksmith. '''Opening Hours: 10am-4pm, Wednesday-Friday. Closed on Thursday. 'Sells' Hammer, Axe, Shears, Milker, Animal Brush, etc. Danieru will repair basic tools with 1 junk ore and 250 gold. Upgraded tools will need 1 junk ore and 500, 1,000, 2,000, 4,000 and 20,000 gold respectively. He will upgrade your tools with 10, 5 or 1 (depending) ore nuggets and 2,500, 5,000, 10,000, 20,000 and 100,000 gold respectively. He will only upgrade the tool if the orange bar is at 100%; to increase %, use tool. Mining Hut 64 logs and 64 smooth stone, costs 6000 gold. Brandon lives here but can often be found by the Mining Hill. 'Sells' Brandon sells mining bag (from Forestry Mod) and escape ropes. Cafe 200 logs and 110 stone, costs 16,000 gold. Liara '''and '''Granny Katlin '''run the cafe. '''Opening Hours: 9:30am-5pm, Everyday 'Sells' . Clockmaker 120 logs and 78 stone, costs 9,600 gold. 'Sells' . . . . . Church 160 logs and 128 stone, costs 20,000 gold. . Tomas 'is the Priest. He will bless cursed tools for a fee. . 'Fishing Hut 64 logs, costs 12,000 gold. Jakob lives here. Sells Bait (5g), fishing rod (1,500g), fish trap (500g). Town Hall 640 logs and 256 stone, costs 32,000 gold. . The ultimate hub, unlocks some events and other treats. . . Mining Hill 32 stone, costs 2000 gold. Here you dig for the ores necessary to upgrade your Harvest Festival Tools. There are dangers that lurk deep down in the cave, so be prepared! . . Goddess Pond 16 logs and 0 stone, costs 500 gold. Where the goddess prefers to live, you can toss in any crop or plant in her waters and she'll spawn and accept that item as a gift. Fishing Hole 16 logs and 0 stone, costs 2000 gold. Page last updated on February 6th, 2018 Category:Main Category:Browse